ABC For the Hunger Games
by Praying For Love In A Lapdance
Summary: A is for against the world. B is for bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends who do stuff together. G is for Good. H is for heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for Jester. K is for Kook. L is for Love. M is for Moon. N is for New. O is for Octopus. P is for Pain. Q is for Questions.
1. Against the World

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World**

**A: against the world**

"It'll be like we're in the Games again!"

"Peeta."

"Come on, that was romantic and you know it. That's when you fell in love with me. We can relive that!"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, Katniss, think about it! You and me, against the world!"

"The world of our daughter's boyfriends."

"Yes!"

"You're insane."

"Capitol made sure of that."

Peeta and Katniss are currently arguing about their daughter dating. She's just turned 15, the age they agreed they would allow her to date. Peeta has just proposed that they kill off any guy that comes near her.

Shaking her head, Katniss sighs. "Peeta, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"But - "

"No buts! Besides, I taught her how to hunt and how to bite chunks of meat out of flesh. He tries anything funny, we know what she'll aim for."

"Suddenly I'm feeling a lot better."


	2. Bananas

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas.**

**AN: MADGE DIDN'T DIE SHE WAS HIDING IN THE WOODS OKAY BYE~**

**B: bananas**

"Always thought strawberries were your thing, Undersee."

Madge and Gale sit in his kitchen together in District Two. Katniss has been distraught without her best friend - not that she'd admit it - and so Madge has taken it upon herself to convince him to visit.

Madge shrugs as she peels her banana. "You also thought that I had a thing for town boys. There's a lot of things you think about me that are wrong."

"So it's Seam boys, then?"

"Nah."

"Miners?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least give me a hint, Blondie."

"It's hunters."

Gale smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Mhm. Everybody hunts nowadays in Twelve. It's been made clear to me how attractive of an occupation that is."

His smirk falls slightly. "And you haven't noticed this before?"

"No, I have. A certain hunter who used to bring me strawberries brought that to my attention."


	3. Cockroaches

Title: ABC for The Hunger Games

Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think

Pairing: many~

Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches.

AN: if you haven't guessed by now, I am a huge softie. Which means that none of the recurring characters or tributes died because its AU and everything that happened in Catching Fire happened in The Hunger Games okay bye

C: cockroaches

Prim squeals, climbing onto a chair, then the kitchen table of her home. "Rory!" She cries. "Rory!"

He rushes in, butcher knife in hand. Rory's over to help her make dinner, as Katniss is busy with Peeta and Haymitch and Rory knows that Prim doesn't like to be alone. The knife drips blood and she realizes that he was skinning the chicken her sister brought home prior. She swallows the bile that fills her throat before pointing at the source of her distress.

Rory looks over and laughs. "Really, Prim? You've seen way more dying people than anyone in Twelve, including your mother, and an itty bitty cockroach is scaring you?"

"Shut up and kill it, Hawthorne!"

He sighs and shakes his head, kneeling and bringing the butcher knife down on the cockroach. "There. Happy?"

"Ew."


	4. Dying

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying.**

**AN: this is Delly/OC just so you know. And this one is during Mockingjay, not post, like the other ones have been. Usually they'll be post-Mockingjay, but I'll let you know when that changes. And this one's longer than the others but I got carried away oops. And if the 'dying' isn't clear, Delly's sort of dying on the inside because Peeta's, you know, dying on the inside.**

Delly doesn't know if she likes him at first.

He's from Thirteen, and he's all rough edges and curt responses, like a good soldier should be.

Sure, he's cute. And she supposes that he can be nice when he's off duty, while he and Gale shoot the shit. He even goes as far as to talk to her. And when he smiles at her - in the hall, in the cafeteria, when they're talking - her heart certainly does not flutter because she likes him or anything.

Of course not. That would be silly.

Besides, she has Peeta to worry about. The boy who she used to tell people was her brother, because they were just that goddamn close. She can't afford to worry about the other boy, the one whose always put the rebels militia onto a pedastal and has dreamed about being the hero he knew he could be. (And she can deny this all she wants, too, but not having enough time doesn't mean she's not going to worry.)

So, she visits Peeta. Walks right into his room. The soldiers open the door for her, and she waves at the men she knows are behind the glass. Peeta's not stupid, not even in this form, and he knows enough to deduce that he's obviously being watched. Blonde hair disheveled, blue eyes wide and pink lips parted, he stands.

(They finally took the cuffs off. The only one he's a danger to is Katniss. He just wants to protect everyone else, and that hurts, because it rings so clearly of who he used to be and may not be able to ever be again. Peeta Mellark wants to protect everybody, especially her, the girl who helped Madge tend to his wounds every day when they were younger and purer.)

A bright grin stretches across his face, and, oh hell, he pulls her into a hug. She raises a hand to the men behind the glass, signifying 'stop' in case they were going to do something, before wrapping her arms around him as well. He lets out a giddy laugh.

"You're okay! It's been a while! I thought that maybe she.." His grip tightens, but Delly rubs his back and that calms him down enough, because it's Delly and he would never dream of hurting Delly.

"She didn't do anything, Peeta. I'm fine." And she leaves it at that, because anything else will set him off. He's not stable enough for it.

Peeta kisses her cheek, pulls back and grabs both of her hands. "Good."

"How've they been treating you?"

"Like a lab rat, more or less."

"It's that bad?"

"Well, I'm observed 24/7 and fed cheese for a snack. I thought it was a pretty good comparison."

She laughs. "It is."

And it's such a relief, because even if it isn't the best joke, he's _funny_ again and he hasn't been _funny_ in so long, and this has to be a good sign, right?

So they talk, and he makes corny jokes, and it's almost like it used to be until she triggers something and he begins to freak out. Men shuffle in with needles to sedate him and it only makes it worse. Ignoring the danger (screw the fucking danger), she grabs both of his arms and says, "Peeta, relax. They're not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let them. I'll see you when you wake up from your nap, okay?"

He looks slightly betrayed, but he nods and she leads him over to his bed. She hates the look of anger that shines so bright in his blue eyes, because once he lays down, she holds his arms down as the inject him with a sedative. He looks at her, surprised and hurt, and she smiles weakly and smooths back his hair.

"I'll see you when you wake up, Muffin Man." She promises. With a sigh, she leaves the room. She hears footsteps and looks up, raising an eyebrow when she sees the soldier she's become acquainted with jogging toward her.

"Morning, Michelson." She greets.

He grins at her. "Hey, Delly. You did good." He nods toward the door of Peeta's room. She shrugs.

"I did what he needed."

"Which would be?"

"Being treated like he's normal."

"You do that for a lot of people."

"Normalcy is a luxury we can't afford, so I give the illusion. I'll do it for you, too, when you become that hero."

He grins brightly at her.

**AN: this is actually my favorite one omg**


	5. Enemies

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies.**

**E: enemies**

**AN: **

**daisyfields: Thank you, love!**

**mousegoesrawr: Thanks! Some are going to be less fluffy, but there's nothing too bad, I don't think. I'm already done with O, but P will be Clato, alright?**

Katniss has never been good at knowing who her enemies are. Everybody's the enemy in her mind, besides her family and Gale. Even Peeta now - sweet, innocent, boy with the bread - is. He sees her for what she really is, now that his memories have been fucked with. He thought she was amazing. He knows she's deceitful and cruel and an overall bitch. And she hates him for it, but not as much as she hates herself and Haymitch and the other victors for not saving him, even if it was in place of her. Peeta would be better for the cause then she is, anyway. He's good with his words. But he's been tortured and tampered with and labeled 'useless' when really he could have been the most useful and, honestly, a man talking about his Mockingjay being taken out from under his nose is far better than a heartbroken Mockingjay who can't even act. If she was kidnapped, the rebelling districts would have stormed the Capitol like the angry hammer of Thor, while Peeta convinced the other districts to join. Maybe she would've been killed when that happened, because they wouldn't let her out alive and the rebels couldn't exactly rescue the fucking Mockingjay. Too many issues with that. But that'd be okay. Being dead would be better than this.

And so she slaves away, doing the enemy's dirty work without even knowing it because at least when she's busy she's generally distracted and that's better than thinking about Peeta and wondering if Johanna's ever going to even drink a cup of water without freaking out.


	6. F is for friends who do stuff together

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together.**

**AN: and Delly makes a reappearance. This is pre-The Hunger Games.**

**F: friends who do stuff together.**

"You can't catch me!" Delly cried, running toward Madge. Madge had a hand planted firmly on the free they were using as a base in their game of tag. The six year old squealed as Peeta's hand nearly touched her, wrapping both arms around the tree when she reached it. Peeta pouted and crossed his arms.

"That's cheating!"

"Nuh uh!" Delly protested fiercely, sticking her tongue out.

"One, two, three, get off my father's apple tree!"

"Father's permission!" Delly shouted a second before Madge could. Madge ran off and Peeta was immediately in pursuit.

"Boy!" Came a shrill scream from the bakery. They all looked over to see Mrs. Mellark, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Bye." Peeta said quietly, energy sucked out of him.

"But we're playing!" Delly whined. Madge shook her head.

"Delly, sh!" She marched over to her friend, whispering, "You're gonna get Peeta in trouble!"

Peeta solemnly walked inside the bakery and the door did nothing to muffle the sound of skin smacking skin.


	7. G is for Good

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good.**

**G: Good.**

**AN: and Delly's here again**

**I actually love Delly so much okay bye**

"Hey, Peet." Delly greets calmly. Peeta sits on his bed, adding finishing touches to Finnick and Annie's cake. He smiles but doesn't look over.

"Hey, Del."

"It looks nice. You're doing good, Peeta."

"Well." He corrects absently.

"Hm?"

"I'm doing well. Oh. Sorry." He mumbles. "Force of habit."

Delly's nearly breathless because that's gotta be a good sign, right? She waves a hand and utters, "Don't be. I'm used to it by now."

"Hey, Del?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. I can't see Katniss, right?"

She frowns and shakes her head. "N - No, Peeta. M'sorry."

"It's not fair."

"What's not?"

"She has it so goddamn easily, playing the saint, and I'm sitting here, trying to remember what's real and what isn't, and I'm not even allowed to see her to see if I could fucking handle it!"

He nearly smashes the cake, and Delly's quick to move it, taking its spot. She cups her hands around his fists and says calmly, "You will be able to. They.. They stole you. The Capitol's your enemy, not us, Peet. We're going to get you back. It's going to get easier, even if it's just down to me and Madge trying."

"M - Madge? I - I thought..."

"No. She was hiding out, apparently. Gale and.. someone else found her in the woods while they were hunting. She's a little shaken up, but she's fine and she wants to see you."

"That's.. That's good."

"Not as good as it is to see you, Peetie boy." A voice says. They both look up to see Madge, who sweeps past and sits next to Delly before the soldiers could stop her. "I hear you're doing better."

"M - Mhm.."

She smiles and hugs him. "Good."


	8. Heeding

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding.**

**AN: during Catching Fire~**

**which is The Hunger Games in my world.**

H: heeding.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

That's all Madge does. Yes this, yes that. It's annoying, but the moments where she's contacted by Boggs from 13 help her grin and bear it.

Madge is not just a Town girl who heeds her father's words. In fact, sometimes she does the opposite. Like tonight.

She knows that Gale has been whipped. She hears it as she sneaks in from the woods, where she'd had a meeting. Her heart plummets into her stomach. He mocks her and she's defensive and says sarcastic things that he doesn't usually catch on to but, hell, Katniss has her boy with the bread and she has her boy with the strawberries. And when Katniss was in the Games, he actually sort of tolerated her. Maybe even liked her. Never like he liked Katniss, of course. And it's so ironic because both she and Peeta are pining after two best friends that they'll probably never get, and they're Town and they're Seam and that's enough of a barrier for Gale, but whatever, that's besides that point. She heads home and rifles through her mother's medicine, tucking a syringe full of morphling into the pocket of her dress. She marches out the door and to the Everdeens house in Victor's Village, ignoring the looks she gets as she walks through the streets in her torn and dirty dress because she wasn't sure there was time to change.


	9. Idiot

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot.**

**AN: this is DellyxOC**

**just another reminder~**

**I: idiot**

"You're such an idiot, Michelson." Delly laughs, pushing him lightly to the side with her shoulder.

"Romey." He corrects.

"What?"

"Romey. Short for Romeo. S'a family name." He explains.

"I like it. You should go by it more often. It's cute."

He scratches his reddening neck. "Er, thanks, Del."

"No problem, Romey."

They continue to walk aimlessly through the halls of 13.

"How's Peeta?" Delly asks, frowning. "Ever since Katniss left, I haven't been allowed to talk to him."

Romey frowns as well. It looks more natural on him than her. "Er, well..."

"Well, what?" She asks suspiciously.

"Coin's training him, Dels."

She stops short and he backtracks to her side. "_She's what_?!"

"Delly, be quiet, someone's going to hear you."

"I don't care! How could you let her do that, you idiot!" This time she says it with malice before racing off down the hall.

"Where're you going?"

"I have to find him!"


	10. Jester

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester.**

**AN: I actually have no idea where this even came from**

**J: Jester**

On the whole, 13 was very... professional. They were well mannered, if curt. There were exceptions to the rule, however. Whenever Michelson wasn't there, boys and girls of all ages manhandled their way in the examination room to watch Peeta through the two way glass.

He was a court jester of sorts.

They laughed at his breakdowns, his - rare - impish grin, the lost puppy look on Katniss's face when she visited him, the false hope instilled by Delly, the smiles from Madge, the suppressed rage whenever Gale talked to him, and when Coin trained him. He wasn't keeping up in any way, shape or form.

And it was funny to the ill mannered children with mangled and twisted senses of humor.


	11. Kook

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook.**

**K: kook**

Peeta may have been a bit of his rocker, but he didn't miss the looks and the whispers, the stray 'lunatic' and 'kook' strangled by the wind as it carried it, seemingly purposely to his ear.

The fact that his guards whispered when they thought he was asleep didn't help at all.

Eventually one of two guards is traded out for someone that actually knows something about him, like Katniss or Finnick or the like. Which is good, because even Gale doesn't talk poorly about him. He even punched out a guy for trying to start a shitstorm about him. It was.. strange, but nice, he supposes. It's probably mainly for Katniss, but that's nice, too. Peeta isn't sure if he loves her or hates her or what, but either way, everyone deserves a friend. There must be some good in her if Gale likes her. He seems to have good judgement.

"Hey, Gale." He says one night, rolling onto his side. Gale grunts.

"Yeah?"

"My brothers died. Real or not real?"

He practically feels Gale frowning. Which is weird, but whatever.

"Real."

"My parents abused. Real or not real?"

"There were rumors about your mom, but I can't be sure." Gale lifts a shoulder. "You'll have to wait to ask Delly or Madge when you get back."

"What makes you so sure I'm getting back?"

"Our dear Mockingjay would go off on a tangent if we let anything happen to you. She loves you, you know that?"

"I think I do."

He reaches over and thumps Peeta on the back, but the blonde sees that the other boy has the smallest of smiles on his lips, albeit a bit rueful. "Good. She deserves that, at least."

"Did I love her?"

"Sure seemed like it. Anybody could see that you were head over heels - what're you doing?" He asks, noticing him digging his nails into his wrists.

"Katniss is still... sore to me. I'm trying to not freak out. The pain's an anchor."

"Let's stop talking about her, then."

"No, I want to." He protests, before adding hesitantly, "I.. I /need/ to."

"You really are a kook."

Peeta frowns and shuts his eyes tightly. "On second thought, I'm going to bed.

**So, this is a headcanon of mine. Gale, while in love with Katniss, can't bear to see Peeta hating her. It hurts her, therefore hurting him by extension. I like to think that he was selfless in that aspect. Also, name calling actually really hurt Peeta. Like, he gets it, he's fucked up. He's had enough torture to last a lifetime at the Capitol, he doesn't need this shit, too. I'll try to make a fluffy one next~**


	12. Love

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love.**

**AN: PERFECT TIMING FOR FLUFF~**

**LETS DO THIS**

**ALSO I KNOW THE OPENING SOUNDS WRONG BUT SH DON'T SPEAK OF IT**

**Also this is about gadge's daughter because they're in love okay bye**

L: love

What is it, really? Four letters, one syllable, but so heavy on her tongue. So awkward in her mouth. So cluttered in her brain.

_Love_ seemed to be the perfect word for how she felt about him and around him, though.

She had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes, the near spitting image of her mother with features of her father thrown in. Her mother had taught her piano, her father how to hunt and both shared war strategies with her. Her parents were practically legends, and therefore most boys were afraid to go near her because, hell, her father would have his head on a stick. But not him.

It was funny how some things made their way back to each other.

He was four years younger than her, there to go to university in Two. She was working on her degree in criminology, the only reason she was still attending at 22. He flirted, she ignored his advances until he did 'the big gesture' that sparked it all.

_All you need to start a rebellion is a spark. Or something._

He liked reminding her of that, and she liked laughing in his face like he was wrong.

Like turned to love and she had no idea how to say it, so it just came out. They lay on a hill, hand in hand, his head on her stomach and her fingers carding through his mop of curls as they found shapes in the stars. She looks down at him.

"Hey."

He looks over at her, gray eyes clashing with blue.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asks, sitting up and twisted his body so he could face her. He then straddles her stomach, grinning down at her, hands still threaded together. He grabs her other out of habit and she beams.

"I love you, Cato Mellark."

He grins wider at her, moving his forearms to either side of her head, not breaking their hold. "I love you, too, Marina Hawthorne."

"Even though my dad might kill you when he finds out?"

"Even though." He agrees, nodding. He moves his legs down, toes pointed in his shoes so he doesn't crush her.

"Hey, Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't really move."

"And?"

"And that means you have to kiss me instead of vice versa."

He grins and obliges.

**I actually have a reason for both of their names. It'll be explained later. Maybe. Dunno. I'm kinda making this up as I go along.**


	13. Moon

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love. M is for moon.**

**AN: sorta more fluff lets do this. The whole 'Uncle Cato' thing will be explained later**

**Also, because the last doc I added was Clato, I'd accidentally put the last chapter in Clato(meaning I chose Cato and Clove as the characters). Nobody pointed it out, which I appreciate, but I sti so embarrassed and very sorry if I misled anyone.**

**M: moon**

"Hey, Mom?" Luna Mellark asks quietly, staring at the moon through the living window with Katniss

"Yeah, babe?" Katniss smiles at her, running her hand through her hair.

"My name means moon, right?"

"Mhm."

"That's so weird though."

"Why's that?"

"Cato's the one with gray eyes. And doesn't his namesake have blue eyes?"

"Yes. But he also has blonde hair."

"Oh."

There's a beat of silence, then -

"How come we never see Uncle Cato any more?"

"Your father and he got into an argument."

"About what?"

Katniss pauses, before saying, "About you and your brother.. and me."

"Why?"

"It's a story for another day, my love."

"Can that day be tomorrow?"

"Afraid not, sweetheart." She informs the 7 year old.

"I miss uncle Cato."

"I know, baby. I know."


	14. New

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love. M is for moon. N is for new.**

**AN: I'm actually so excited for this one**

**It's how Cato and Marina meet squee**

**And they have pizzerias because I say so bye**

"Hey, Hawthorne." Marina looks up from her lunch at the local pizza parlor to see a boy with curly blonde hair staring down at her. His eyes are light gray, so light they're almost white. She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Can I, um.. Can I sit with you? I need to ask you something."

"Um. Sure."

He slides in across from her, placing his plate in front of him. He begins to meticulously add toppings to his pizza while saying, "Your parents are Gale and Madge, yeah?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do they ever mention Mellarks or Everdeens?"

"Not since I was like, four. They wanted me to know the stories before others could tell me. Why?"

"My mom misses your dad."

"And your mom would be..?"

"Katniss Mellark. Used to be Everdeen."

"Oh."

"Why'd be just.. leave?"

"That's none of your business, Mellark."

"Considering my mom still cries herself to sleep because of your dad and mom on occasion, yeah, I think it is."

She shifts uncomfortably and he sighs. "Look, Hawthorne, when your dad married your mom, she lost her two best friends. I just.. I want to know why."

"My dad.. he thinks she hates him. His only responsibility, besides keeping his own family alive, was keeping hers. And then his bombs almost killed her baby sister. My mom loved - loves - him, but he wouldn't go back. So she stayed."

"And they both left her behind." He finishes. She shrugs and smiles weakly.

It is then that Cato decides that he does not like the Hawthorne girl.


	15. Octopus

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love. M is for moon. N is for new. O is for Octopus.**

**O: octopus**

"You're like a fucking octopus." Katniss huffs, though smiling. Peeta grins and kisses the side of her head.

"Shhh. You love it."

Peeta has managed to snake his arms around her waist, his legs around hers.

"I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ try to tell me what I do and don't love, thanks."

"If I didn't you would never know." He argues. "You're kinda oblivious to thinks like that, love."

"You're kinda oblivious to the fact that I can and will stab you in the eye."

"You're kinda oblivious to the fact that you love me too much to do that."

"... Shut up."

He kisses her shoulder, and the twenty year old girl suppresses a grin.

"You're an ass."

"You're ass adjacent."

"Fair enough."

"Mhm." He mumbles distractedly, leaving more kisses on her shoulders and neck as she tries to nudge him away.

"Peeetaaaa. I'm trying to sleep."

He huffs and stops. "The things I do for love."


	16. Pain

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love. M is for moon. N is for new. O is for Octopus. P is for pain.**

**AN: so I promised p would be Clato**

**But I said nothing about happiness**

**because like what could be happy with the letter p I mean c'mon**

**also with Clato what could be happy**

**idk maybe it'll be semisweet but I don't think so**

**this is circa-74th hunger games and it conflicts sorta ok so deal with it**

**this is in a different world then my other one**

**Warning: I am a bad person**

* * *

"Clove!" Cato cries, racing toward the small girl and completely ignoring that moronic Girl on Fire. She is not important. Clove is. Little, secretly sweet, knife-wielding, big brown eyed Clove. He drops to his knees and allows Thresh to run off, cradling her head in his lap.

"Clove.." He chokes out, attempting to rouse her as if she were merely sleeping. Her eyes are wide open and unseeing and she honestly looks scarier than he's ever seen her. He isn't overly religious, but he knows a few things a la his mom. She's blind but not at the same time, and he brushing her hair away. Wincing, he wishes he didn't. The wound isn't bloody, per se, but there's a _fucking dent in her skull_. He kisses her cold forehead and lets out a dry sob, pulling Clove's petite frame into his lap and rocking.

"Clove. Clove, Clove, Clove.." He croons somewhat maniacally, openly sobbing but not quite crying. "My sweet, sweet Clove." His sobs decrease slowly, and he knows that the hovercraft must be waiting. Giving her cheek one last kiss, he stands.

And suddenly he's drained of all emotion except rage. How _dare_ that stupid fucking ox from Eleven take his little Clover? She seemed terrifying, but she was so, so naïve in ways no one would ever expect, and just.. _how dare he_?

He lets out a roar of rage before heading toward the fields.

He's going to kill Eleven or he's going to die trying.


	17. Questions

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you think**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is for Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is for Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Good. H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is for jester. K is for kook. L is for love. M is for moon. N is for new. O is for Octopus. P is for pain. Q is for questions.**

**AN: Okay, so, not that I don't love all my reviewers, but Estoma's probably my favorite person right now. Thank you so much for reviewing! On all chapters, too. Just, wow, I don't really review too much myself. I'm not creative review-wise. Anyhow, I'll respond to your comments at the end, except for the Cato related one, because this'll answer your question, I think.**

**Also, as a general note, in this somewhat AU version I have goin' on, everybody was rescued before the tracker jacker incident, simply because Katniss could have quite possibly died and the rebels couldn't have their dear, dear Mockingjay die, now could they? (:**

* * *

"Cato."

"I.. Cato?" Katniss raises an eyebrow at Peeta, hand resting protectively on her swollen belly, as if Cato's Beetlejuice and just saying his name will summon him.

"Think about it. I kind of liked Cato - "

"He tried to kill you, Peeta." She says, her gray eyes hard.

"Yeah, but, it's all he ever knew, Kat. Think about it, alright? You were raised as a provider and protector, and that's just who you are now. Cato was raised to, well, die, love. Might've if it wasn't for the rebels. He didn't know any better. It was how he was brought up, what he was trained to believe. People are useless. Being a victor is honor. You are useless if you don't volunteer. You are useless if you don't come out alive. Yet, look how close he was to Clove. When she was screaming for him, he _ran_. He booked it because he couldn't care about who he was or who others wanted him to be, because he loved Clove, romantically, platonically or otherwise. He's more human than any of us, I think."

She blinks at him. "I.. He tried to _kill_ you." She persists. Maybe that was true, maybe Cato did have layers, but she couldn't care about that. She loves Peeta, he tried to kill Peeta, therefore she doesn't like him. Life isn't black and white, but it has to be for her or else things get complicated. That's just the way it had to be.

"And so has my mom, but at least Cato had to."

She nearly groans. She knows he isn't trying to, isn't using it as an advantage, but that always makes her cave. It just isn't fair. Peeta is a sweetheart, he didn't deserve that... But, maybe it's _because_ of that that he's so kind. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Fine. _But_, his middle name has to be Jewel so we can call him C.J."

"... _Jewel_?"

"Those are my terms, Mellark. Take 'em or leave 'em."

* * *

**RESPONSES:**

**1. I just feel like Peeta would be a protective father, given that he'd grown up with all boys and, y'know, his mother was a raging bitch.**

**2. I generally operate under the idea that Madge was secretly a rebel.**

**3. Le hunter skills coming out to play~ I HATE FINNICK'S DEATH THE MOST OMFG like, out of the sewer deaths, Prim's gets me most. IT WAS JUST SO NOT OKAY**

**4. I never got the whole 'hey I want Peeta's baby' when it comes to Delly. She said that she's referred to him as a brother. That's pretty much incest that shit is nasty.**

**5. I thought it was appropriate. Everything kinda sucks ass for Katniss right now, and I speak from experience when I say that when things are really shitty, the thought of death occurs at least once.**

**6-9. Why thank you. Don't judge me because I'm not creative.**

**10. I planned on it, actually. It's gonna be T.**

**11-12. Thank you again, dear!**

**13. Hopefully I did a good job explaining.**

**14. I think that's explained here as well.**


	18. Really?

**Title: ABC for The Hunger Games**

**Fandom: Peter Pan what the fuck do you t hink**

**Pairing: many~**

**Plot: A is for Against the World. B is f or Bananas. C is for Cockroaches. D is f or Dying. E is for Enemies. F is for F ri ends Who Do Stuff Together. G is Goo d . H is for Heeding. I is for Idiot. J is fo r jester. K is for kook. L is for lo ve. M is for moon. N is for new. O is fo r Oc topus. P is for pain. Q is for ques tions . R is for Really?**

**R: really?**

**A/N: So I received this review, yeah?**

**'katniss would never pick the name jewel . she made fun on district one for givi n g their kids stupid names like glimme r a nd cashmere remember...and who names a b oy jewel, thats super weird?'**

**Okay, one, reading this felt like readin g one of the fix-the-sentence questions on a test. I mean, I know that I don't a lways use proper grammar, but if you'r e criticizing you ****_really _****should, or else you just seem like a jac kass. Not that you wouldn't with proper grammar.** **This is actually really bugging me. This is what it would look like if you had t he education of a third grader.**

**'Katniss would never pick the name Jewel . She made fun of District One for givi n g their kids stupid name like Glimmer an d Cashmere, remember? Also, who name s a boy Jewel? That's super weird.'**

**Or even; who names a boy Jewel, that's s uper weird.**

**Secondly, this is my story, not yours, s o that means it's **_**my opinions **_**put into it, not yours. Shocking, right? I don't recall asking for** **any** **opinions on the name, so please refrain from commenting like you're doing me a f avor. If you have an opinion, **_**don't use fighting words. **_**That's, obviously, asking for a fight an d I'm not afraid to give that to you, s w eetheart. (:**

**Not that I actually **_**owe **_**you an explanation, but I'll give you on e anyway, because I'm sure it confused o ther people as well.**

**Katniss doesn't want to name her kid Cat o. Like, she **_**really **_**doesn't want to. Not at all. So she'll g ive in, but not actually; she'll give P e eta really awful proposition. If they na me him Cato, they have to name him C a to Jewel. She doesn't want Jewel, but sh e'l l force it on him if she has to b eca use she really does not want the nam e Ca to.**

**Also, my apologies for my absence! It wa sn't because of the comment, god no, bu t I just.. sort of lost inspiration, I g u ess? Yeah, anyway, here we go!**

_**And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

* * *

Cato, who, after finding no trace of his family at all in District Two, had move d to District Eleven. It certainly isn' t glamorous, but he likes it because of t hat. He also likes giving back. It's w ei rd, but for once in his life Cato d oe sn' t have to feel like he has to be the tou ghest, or the strongest, or the _best. _He doesn't have to be the cruelest or th e bravest or the smartest. Cato can jus t _be _here and it's new but he doesn't mind it too much. He doesn't mind the people, e ither. They actually accept him. It too k a while, but Rue - sweet little Rue w h o he would've killed the second he cou ld in the Games - had grinned when she s aw him in the fields his first day. He h ad started right away and she'd jumped d ow n from her tree and onto him.

They'd gotten along in District 13, sure , but all of the tributes had. They wer e all terrified and sort of shoved toge t h er because they wanted to shoot 'pro po s' , _whatever the fuck those were, _and they had to get along. Even _Loverboy _grew on him. Fire Girl might've if she d idn't avoid him like the plague. Someho w Marvel had grown on her, Glimmer, too , and she even sort of liked Clove, but h e didn't. Not that he really cared.

Anyway, the point is he did not _at all _expect little Rue to still like him, but her legs had locked around his waist an d her arms were in something akin to a s tranglehold around his neck and he ins ti nctually held her up, grinning so wi d e a nd feeling so happy he thought he mi ght explode.

That being said, when Cato shows up on t he Mellark's doorstep, grinning, Katnis s slams the door in his face. Peeta ope n s it a few moments later, beaming, and a c tually _hugs _him. Not one of those weird hugs Cato's seen guys do, with the hand holding and shoulder bumping, a real, actual hug, an d he again thinks that he might actuall y explode again.

And when a little kid with Peeta's hair and Katniss's eyes comes running up to h im and grabs tight to his leg and the o l der, inverse version of the kid grins an d giggles and grabs his other, he th i nks he might actually cry.

Peeta smiles sheepishly and Katniss watc hes warily. "Er, sorry." He apologizes, ruffling the back of is hair. "We, uh, t old them a lot about you."

"_He _did." Katniss corrects spitefully. "If _I _did, CJ would've shot you through the ey e with an arrow and Luna would be bakin g you into cookies."

Peeta pries the kids off of Cato's legs and he can't say he's surprised, even if it does hurt a little. Katniss leaves t he room with a huff and Peeta let's the m go. The blonde boy grins up at him, f i n gers stuffed in his mouth, and the g ir l waves happily.

"Hi, Uncle Cato! How are you? I have bee n wanting to meet you for so long! Dadd y tells me really nice stories about wh e n you had a sleepover in Distwi- Distw i- Dist_rict _Thiwteen!" She whines and stomps her foo t. "I can't say aw. _Aw. Aw. R. _I can't say r."

Cato blinks in surprise. Peeta grins wid ely and picks up the boy. "Cato, meet y our Uncle Cato."

The older Cato grins and can't stop hims elf from asking, "Really?"

Peeta smiles and nods. "Really."


End file.
